


dazzling, bright eyes - to turn away a coward, they would

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, hi castor gives me emotions, spoilers to some of the things that have happened before lb5, takes place before the events of lb5, this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: jason remembers a memory with castor
Relationships: Castor | Saber/Jason | Saber, Dioscuri | Saber/Jason| Saber
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	dazzling, bright eyes - to turn away a coward, they would

**Author's Note:**

> \- this has spoilers to what happens to jason before the events of lb5.1

"Do you not hate your own mortality?" Castor asks, his eyes gazing out into the horizon. Here he appears so much more princely, it's overwhelming.

If there is anything in his expression, Jason cannot find it, so he joins him in watching as the sea's waves lap against the bow.

"I have the hand of Hera guiding my way," Jason responds. Castor's face pulls in disgust. He knows why. It is not unlike Zeus to play favourites, and why should he care for the simple half-brother to his divine daughters?

Castor has not known the love of the gods; he is but discarded waste to them.

"But further, I have no need to worry about my own mortality when I am amongst gods and demigods alike," Jason shrugs, "For they can die in glory for the name of the Argo if they so choose."

Castor turns to him and growls, "So my sister is nothing but a pawn for you to use?"

Jason shakes his head, "No, and she would laugh if I suggested I reign any control over her - even as her captain."

"Then you are a coward who allows his soldiers to die," Castor says. 

Jason sighs and drums his fingers against the railing. "A fitting title that I'm sure history will remember me by." His eyes flicker to the front of the ship, where Medea and Atalante speak.

"And yet," Jason chooses his words carefully, "Here you remain at the end of my trials. Many of my fellow friends have died or abandoned me. You could have easily convinced Pollux to leave. But yet here you are."

"Someone must hold back to protect the foolish king."

Jason smiles. His hair was a dazzling bright, the colour of the stars - he always appeared more princely than Jason. Despite not being the immortal son of Zeus, he still looked like one, a gift from the gods, with alight eyes and a mind constantly overturning thought.

\--

He recalls this memory as he sits alone. His fellow Argonauts have been killed. He is stranded without a ship. Yes, the kind Francis Drake has helped him in any way she can, but that still leaves him here, stranded without crew.

A captain is nothing without his crew, and even worse for he, a captain who’s sole redeeming trait was his ability to rally people under his banner.

“I was correct.” His voice drips with acid. 

His eyes are no longer alight—they are filled with fury. Avenger, he is called. Summoned in the class due to his hatred for his own mortality. He still carries his princely charm, but he does not look like a divine ruler, but a prince out for revenge. Hamlet he is, perhaps, fighting for his holy throne.

It is not a good look for his old friend.

“Hera has abandoned you.”

Jason cannot stand to look at his brilliance anymore, turning his gaze down to his cup. The other patrons have fallen asleep. It will not be long before they notice the presence of a new servant and come charging to kill the Avenger. He will need to be quick.

“Hera abandoned me much sooner than this,” Jason sighs. He closes his eyes and sees himself from the past, sleeping on an empty Argo. The goddess’ stern words in his ear: You broke your marriage, and so I break my watch over you. Do whatever you like, Jason, but you will not be remembered as a king but a coward.

“And look at you now,” he spits at him, “The only one left of your crew, without ship, uselessly groveling away from the action.”

“Funny coming from someone who continues to blindly follow his sister’s actions,” Jason is angry now. He cannot be patronized by someone as foolish as him.

“It is surprising to see a captain faulting his crew for loyalty.”

Jason stands up, finally looking at him in the eye. He is dazzling. He has been summoned in his purest form, as a star, with bright golden adornments and a turquoise crown. His hair remains, pure and shining.

“Then where were you when I needed you! You abandoned me! Why? Just so that you could follow your sister’s silly whims? You apparently hate humanity for the things they did to you, but yet you never challenged the one who led you to your own death?! If you had been with me, then none of this would have happened!”

He knows their story well. He heard of their death, their ascension into the stars. Pollux’s jealousy lead the siblings to fighting their cousins, first with women, then with cattle, then finally with their own blood. Castor’s death, Pollux’s plea to her father, their immortality in the stars. 

He got his immortality. Why was he not happy?

He had been dragged back down from the stars, forced to be mortal again. He has the power of Zeus flowing in him, thanks to his sister. 

He was overwhelming. 

“Then let me save you,” Castor whispers. He draws out his hand. “You too have been cursed by mortals. Look at the ways they have remembered you—you are called a coward, a cheating husband, a man who breaks his marriage vows, a worthless hero who died alone. Help me destroy them for their injustice. Help me ascend you to your throne once more, My King.”

He is so gorgeous. Jason cannot deny his charisma. He truly believes that Castor will do everything in his power to help him. He is so familiar—perhaps it is because he misses the rest of his crew, but Castor feels like the only thing he can remember. His mind drifts back to their time on the ship, when he agreed to help Jason regain his kingdom.

Jason sighs and sits back down. He is too dazzling, too bright. 

“You forget, Tyndarides,” Jason says. _Son of Tyndareus._ His mortal father. For he is not a son of Zeus, despite how much he can pretend he is. His finger draws along the edge of the cup. “That all those things that humanity remembers me by…a cheater, a coward, a liar…” He sighs and looks back into Castor’s eyes. They burn with electricity. 

“That is what I am.”

A noise comes from the surrounding tents. 

“You will not come with me.”

They must be quick.

“No, Castor, I will not.”

A light turns on from outside.

“Once again, you prove to be a coward.”

“And that is what I am.”

Castor’s eyes sharpen, before he turns around and starts making his way out. “Then you will die like the rest of them, alone and forgotten.” He pauses, his hands clenching. “Rue your own mortality, Jason.”

He disappears, flickers of golden light. 

Jason looks down at his glass and rests his head on his palm. He can only think of Castor’s bright, shining eyes.

He was always more princely than he. 

He deserved to be in the heavens. How foolish that master was to pluck a god from the stars and ask a prince to serve him. 

Jason pressed his face down onto the oak of the table. 

The word coward always sounded the worst from his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> castor gives me feelings  
> my twitter and tumblr are both @avicebro


End file.
